


How Dean and Sam found out about each other's boyfriends

by YouDontKnowMe14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mary Ships It, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Practically no plot, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontKnowMe14/pseuds/YouDontKnowMe14
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I feel like I should welcome myself back to my ao3 account because while I was very active bookmarking, I haven't posted anything in about a year. Well, I recently rediscovered my love for writing and short story shorter, here we are.  
> This is a two shot and I would just like to give a warning to anyone who might be reading this. It might take disgustingly long for me to update as I'm a very disorganized person and get easily distracted. On the other hand, this can be read as a one shot too and with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.

There really was no other way to put it; Castiel Shurley and Dean Winchester were meant to be. They had a certain atmosphere around them when they were together, all flowers and rainbows and endless love. Dean used up every single joke he had on Cas and the worst part was, Cas always laughed.

Sam let out a mental sigh whenever they were together in a room, ignorant to the world around them and the fact that literally everyone knew they had a crush on each other since probably forever. Nobody said a word through, only silently hoping the tension and the agony would end.

Sam was, at this very moment in the living room, just trying to read a book in peace, but that was nearly impossible as Dean was currently on the phone with Cas. He was all smiles and twinkling eyes and Sam felt like he was going to barf. Better move to another room before he got diabetes.

Despite all the internal groaning he practiced while in their company, he actually supported his brother with all his heart. He was just mad that it was taking so damn long.

When he expressed that to Gabe, he just shrugged in response.

“That’s just the way of life, Sasquatch. Some people need more time to get their shit together, ya know? Cassie’s too shy to even acknowledge his hopeless crush and Dean’s too oblivious to notice the heart-eyes my brother throws his way. They’ll come around through,” he threw one leg over Sam’s and grinned. “We did,” he muttered as he pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek and Sam couldn’t fight a smile.

He was also convinced that their mom, Mary, had caught up to the whole thing too. Her eyes looked knowing when Cas came to visit and she made sure to have burgers as often as possible when he ate lunch with them (it was Cas’ favorite dish, especially if it was Mary who made it). And she made Dean leave the door wide open when they were alone in his room. Sam still didn’t think either of the couple had caught on.

And then, out of nowhere, Sam sensed a change. It was a very slight, but distinct change. To an untrained eye, one which hadn’t been victim to Dean and Cas’ ‘friendship’, they acted as they always did. But the change was there.

They had always been touchy, especially Dean, but even more so in the last few days. Dean spent most of his time in his room, staring dreamily at the phone in his hand and texting like a madman when he wasn’t. When Sam called him out on it, his brother just shrugged it off. But Sam was observant, catching the slight blush and the averting eyes.

“I’m pretty sure they’re together,” Sam blurted out when he and Gabe were at the Shurley mansion, studying.

“Who?” Asked Gabe, popping the lollypop out of his mouth, not studying at all.

“Dean and Cas.”

“Riiiiiiight,” Gabe grinned with wicked eyes. “Oh yeah, they definitely are. A few days ago Cas came home like he just won the lottery,” he leaned closer to Sam, “and by his, no offence, low standards, he might as well had.” He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “He of course refused to tell me the juicy details, insisting that nothing special had happened.” He grinned even wider, pointing the lolly in Sam’s direction. “But I of course instantly knew that Deano finally jumped him.”

Sam’s mind conjured up an image and he grimaced. “Gross, please never mention that again.”

“Ohhh, so making out’s gross now? You weren’t complaining a minute ago,” he was still smiling like a fool, knowing full well how to press Sam’s buttons.

Sam kissed the grin off his face.

It was about a month after that Cas and Dean started having an alarming amount of sleepovers, coincidentally lining up with when the house was empty. Sam didn’t like to think too much about it.

Even John figured out what they were doing and very subtly (meaning not at all) gave Dean a talk about safe intercourse. Sam heard every word from his room and found it hilarious.

And then finally, _finally_ , a good six months after the speculated start of their relationship, the happy couple informed their respective families of their upgrade. Both sides were overwhelmed with joy, very accepting and all that jazz. Truthfully, Sam was just glad that he wouldn’t have to watch them being sick with secret love for one another. He was already mentally preparing himself for the random make-outs that would no doubt follow. A truly joyous occasion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean being an idiot basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back. I don't have anything much to say except, enjoy.

What did Dean think of Gabriel? Well, that was kind of complicated.

Initially, he merely tolerated his company. He was Cas’ brother after all and it seemed his favorite too. He found him loud and sometimes obnoxious, but again, he looked over it for Cas’ sake.

But over time, he started to grow on Dean. It was anyone’s guess why, maybe some form of Stockholm’s syndrome. Gabriel tended to actually be quite intelligent, if you looked past him acting like an idiot and that lollypop he always had in his mouth.

So they started to hang out more often and with Dean no longer merely being with him because he felt obligated to, their friendship grew (Cas being their main catalyst of course). Gabriel started tagging along to picnics, movie nights, one-day trips and all other activities their friend group organized often. It was a great time.

Cue Sam.

First of all, getting his stubborn and introvert brother to go outside and interact with his peers was a challenge. He eventually persuaded him to go to a harmless Lord of the Rings marathon at the Shurley mansion (yes Cas, it is a mansion not a slightly bigger house) and even that was with multiple insurances that both Kevin and Charlie would be there.

It was a fun night to be sure, but it was also vital. It was the night Sam and Gabriel met. Dean remembered watching over Sam, making sure his brother didn’t get too scared off. He honestly thought all efforts were in vain the moment Gabriel approached him, a huge grin on his face. He even tried to get Cas to help get his brother somewhere else, but he was too immersed in the movie and Dean just couldn’t bring himself to interrupt that.

But to Dean’s surprise they got on well. Better than he had ever hoped was possible. They sat all night side by side, sometimes giving commentary in whispers. Maybe he’d dreamt it, but he was pretty sure Sam _smiled_ a couple of times.

Dean felt very proud of himself when Sam started hanging out with everyone more often. But what he hadn’t noticed was how close Sam and Gabriel were getting. By the time he had become aware of what was going on, Gabriel’s legs had already found its permanent residence in Sam’s lap. All. The. Time. And even more shockingly, _Sam didn’t seem to mind it._

Dean sometimes felt like he was in the twilight zone.

For some time, he was in denial. Chalked up all their interactions to very, very close friendship, all of their almost unnoticeable touches to Gabriel being a touchy person.

But that all wasted away when Gabriel started sleeping over. Often. Every other weekend. Dean couldn’t blind himself anymore, there was something going on.

And for weeks and weeks, he wondered. Racked his brain to make sense of it all. It was suffering, if he was completely honest.

Since he couldn’t get answers on his own, he finally, _finally_ asked Cas about it.

“Weird around each other? What do you mean?”

Dean told him about all of the evidence he had gathered.

“I don’t think it’s that weird. They are dating after all,” Cas went back to looking over his essay, as if he hadn’t just shattered Dean’s world.

He just sat there for a few seconds, going over everything and realizing – that it made sense. It all fell into place and he felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

“Son of a bitch! Why didn’t he tell me,” Dean said.

Cas looked up and frowned. “You didn’t know? I assumed everyone knew.”

“Everyone?” Dean croaked out. Had he been the only one left in the dark?

Cas shrugged. “Nobody’s talked about it I don’t think, but I’m pretty sure everyone caught on eventually.” He paused. “Had I known you weren’t made aware, I would have told you, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “I know, I know. Don’t worry about it.”

They fell back into silence.

Well shoot.

Now he was forced to have the big brother talk with Gabriel.


End file.
